


飞蛾

by LinC229



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M, bottom War, top DP, 死了DP, 精神失常War, 雷文存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 理想主义者是不可救药的：如果他被扔出了他的天堂，他会再制造出一个理想的地狱。——尼采
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

*

在战争开始之前，他就已经看见过未来的焦土。他不是个未来主义者。

死侍说：“噗。你真的打算让全世界管你叫战争吗？不是，这也太蠢了。千万别跟别人透露你姓威尔逊-萨默斯——等等，你不是在开玩笑，我的老天爷耶稣基督圣母阿斯卡尼啊。 **战争** ？”

“天启什么也没做。”战争说，而死侍仔细睁大了他的眼罩白色那部分，好像想从同伴的脸上析出谎言和欺骗以及关于洗脑的前体部分。

“试试我。”战争说。不必他提醒第二次，子弹成片倾泻而出，在他的心灵防护罩上不断地撕开细微的口子。没有任何疏漏。没有任何口袋。没有任何伤害被造成，他的力量完美无缺地保护他自己。

死侍眯着眼说：“你……看起来……说的是真的。你去见了天启，回来之后你真就这么想了。”他已经拔腿狂奔出老远的距离。他在战争的虹膜上落下的是小小的一点。

战争疲于说话。他落下来，不去追逐把自己跑得血肉模糊的死侍；天启只是拨动了一个开关。

他知道那不可能。他擅长做没有可能性的事。

一开始只是为了安息他永远不停止叫嚣的脑子。全世界曾通过他思考，没有给他留下位置。杀人？以十的次方计数。不算个答案，但直到手段逐渐变成目的，他开始怀疑自己多年之前是否就已得到同样的结论。死侍一次又一次再一次来找他（最后一次，他邀请他加入。屠杀计划。最后一次来找他。），在那之后他去找死侍。他通常找不到。死侍后来只是偶尔出现。死侍游离在某些现实，尤其是战争的现实内外，像一根穿线的针。

多数偷袭战争的人都死了。这一次，就在进入战争的私人空间之前的那一段长廊。长廊两侧绘有悦目的单色纹路，金属地板上没有任何隔绝脚步声的措施。遭到自上而下的撞压后他的悬浮破碎了，脚趾在地面前冲、滑行几寸，甚至向两侧飞溅出焊接般的耀眼的火花。“哈！尝尝你亲手装修的冰冷地板吧！早就告诉过你这样的设计对于不穿拖鞋的人来说真的是垃圾爆了！”一个熟悉的声音在他背面说。透过简易氧气装备。是死侍。

战争把笑容咀嚼一番，咽回嗓子里：“谁雇你来搞我，韦德。”

第一个圈飞过来套住他的双手，某种越用力越紧的限制器把它们捆在背后。第二个战争矮身躲开，在视线所不及处，它飞回来锁死了他的脖子（那可真得用个粗的）。死侍脚底装了仿生黏剂，此刻像一只肌肉型的壁虎蹲在他背上，刹车轴是战争的一根无名指。“别把我说得像是多么容易就能潜入你这破地窖似的！——”嘘，别说目的。死侍真的很用力地贴着他。除了他的手指在向大脑发出警报信号以外。战争稍稍地失去了先机。他听到死侍咬牙切齿地说：“可惜不是时候——啊为什么永远都没到时候！喂，我可以拿一份战利品吗？”

“你在和谁说话？”战争问。疼痛给他的眉头增加一道刻痕。

没几秒脆响就从他们双手紧握着的地方传来。TO病毒软质地依附他断离的肢体，从折断的指骨和肌肉间连缀它们。一道蓝色冷光拎着死侍的氧气管和死侍的领子，把他往外丢去，砸出轰隆一声巨响。烟尘散去，死侍撅着屁股趴在地上，完全不再动弹了。

“不打算对我说实话吗？”战争重新浮起，离地面一个脑袋的距离，居高临下地瞧着死侍。几片布从死侍的脑袋外面崩解，缺氧让他的虹膜很快变成紫色。他模糊不清地抱怨（脸接地撞碎了他几颗牙）：“你以前可是会给我用手做的！而不是和其他人一样，待遇是这该死的心电感应。”

战争没空听那些。他装模作样地多摸了一会儿，确定死侍身上没有窃听装置和无线电联络了（似乎也从没有有过）：“是的，你不会成功。”

“猜猜我会不会吧。”坑里的韦德说。

死侍不喜欢和他一起，并随着时间流逝更加厌恨。谁会喜欢和战争这种疯子站一边打仗？战争升起来——在升起之前首先降落，将死侍牌风筝置入需要进行净化的人群中。战争曾经，并且总是拎着一根登山绳，末端抓着死侍的项圈。“你连打个结的时间都没有吗？！”死侍被拽起来还会大声抱怨。他不得不牢牢攀着那唯一的生命线，手臂攥出青筋。

战争能捕捉到任何炮弹下隐藏的心跳声，他总是能听到死侍，并放任自己靠近死侍。在那时死侍的需求不是必选项。所以他像没听见死侍的需求一样任由血浆和残破的弹片掉下去。

每次他低下头的时候死侍都在抬头看他。隔着面罩，情绪是坦然外露的愤怒。……地面不是他的战场。死侍像鸟一样跳跃着躲避高射炮，在战车上黏贴炸弹之后翻滚离开，他也许太慢了，战争动动手指，他从爆炸的中心被托起，托到仍低于战争的位置。战争的心灵防护罩从未向第二个人张开。死侍急促喘息着，他一只脚被炸断了，开花状的创口往外流血。

无论如何战争该先取下项圈，但现在他的自大使他仍被手铐困住。肌肉越紧张项圈越能发挥效用，限制住他，包裹着他全身的微弱蓝光无法提供足够的氧气。死侍已经纠正了自己的胯骨并朝着他走过来。那不是杀人的力气，当他费劲地把战争的头摆放在自己大腿上的时候。

“为什么要做这种事？韦德！”

“谁知道呢？随便提一句：我觉得平行宇宙可以解决人所存在的大多数疑惑。平行宇宙确实存在！你以后会看到的。或者是之前？你知道平行宇宙存在吗？你有没有想过平行宇宙的你会是什么样的，战争？又或者——我也觉得你太强了对任何人都没好处。”死侍喘息着说。他不时捡起身旁碎成八瓣的氧气瓶嘬一口，好像那个是能给予他超人般力量的圣物那样。他们是两个人类，相互残杀的超级士兵，失去了空气中百分之十五的氧气含量，受刑的输赢只看你能不能更加忍痛。死侍把那根小小的电线从袖子里掏出来，在他眼前乱甩。“就是这样一个小小的东西。”

“韦德。停下来！我说停下来！”

“闭嘴，战争，别那么害怕。往好处想想。我这次是来帮你。”

在愤怒崩解一切之前，他唯一记得的只有死侍的话。

……他几乎就想永远沉睡在心灵感应织成的宁静中了。美梦被风浪击破，他的嘴巴被不断地滴入黏结的血。他睁开眼睛，视觉不肯接受他即将看见的场景。他是战争，视觉不能干扰战争获取事实的能力。

他暴露在恒星的光里。天已经亮了。他们在某座山的半山腰，维持转移之前的姿态。他身下是污得看不出原色的扁平的草。

（跟随完好无损的战争，被唯一、额外、一起切片传送过来的）

自胸肋至腹腔，创口里隐隐露出不祥的蓝色。没有愈合。没有愈合的原因是他不想。倒在他身上的，代他受损的究竟是谁？“不。韦德……”巨大的恐惧感重又覆上战争。为了确认，他冲过去，把倒在地上的仍然非常柔软的男人的尸体捡起，把一双肩膀捧在手掌中间。他做了什么？这又牵扯到一个更大的问题：他究竟能对韦德威尔逊做到什么地步？现在他亲手熔断了某样东西，而那根本不是死侍的脑子那样又轻柔又易碎的东西。

只要毁掉位于丘脑下的某个电路接驳点就好。战争将心灵感应集中在死侍的头部，一层层剥开皮肤、肌肉组织、颅骨。他的心灵感应长期训练而出的攻击性炸伤了更多精确的位置，他的时间流速变得很慢。那些波及到的伤口逐渐蔓生，长住几乎只有错误的海马回，他越整理，死侍的脑组织就变得越乱。他最终抽回意识。

他摸到干巴巴的皮肤。在他无知觉的慌乱中，死侍的口鼻已经停止出血了。

*

他们又打破了“死侍的床和墨西哥菜明确不再共享之后呆在同一个房间里”最长的记录。死侍因为试着杀掉他而受了很严重的伤，但即使是给他戴上他送给战争的礼物也无法阻挠他布满癌症的脑子给他下达的：离开的指令，他的手指一能动，他就想像蚂蚁一样爬走。

战争目送他离去（物理意义上的）但72小时内打了战争的分离活化血清一样的死侍又回来找上他。这次没有任何的花活了，死侍的刀都快逼近他的脖子，而这对战争甚至无法造成什么实质性的伤害。

“你做了什么？”死侍惊怒而算有条理地问他，“对其他人？还活着的那些；你把我当成零号实验品？！”

“无论他们怎么告诉你，你之前还想切除我的前额叶，韦德！”

“现在我们可以看看做到的是谁。”死侍扔了（顺着战争的意志，也许是恐惧在他身上起到放大的效用）刀，他在战争面前好像一瞬间解脱了所有的侵略性，喟叹，“该死的好主意，除了该死那部分以外。你已经处理了所有能想到这一层以抑制你的能力的人的思想。告诉我，做出这样的决定，对你来说甚至有伤害吗？”

“本该想想后果的人是你。”战争一字一顿地说。死侍之后仍会感应到他，会回到他身边……他知道的。而未来他不得而知：死侍再没回来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*

短暂的数次分离中他们并不缺少相见。死侍手里握着枪、心中燃烧着怒火，战争经常俯视。他有一次仰视。仰视的情况通常不好。仰视的情况是他衰落。

战争睁开眼时，他的躯壳衰落在战场的一角。他不常打败仗，死侍的枪口还有余温，钝钝然抵着战争的额头。那块破了皮，TO病毒潜藏在皮肤之下，与血液汇聚成网状的血痂。看起来就像正常的血痂，除了各个角度都反光以外。

除此之外，死侍轻快地往前挺腰，面罩底下纠结成一团的眉头偶有展开。在焦土之上脱了裤子吹口哨是一件高难度的事，死侍断断续续咳嗽两下，差点把战争颠下去，他伸手（没有持枪的那只手）用力拉住战争的后颈，战甲碎了，露出纯黑色的内衬，战争现在的模样是被剥开寄居螺壳的软体生物。死侍的护膝上搁着战争的手，五指昏迷似的微微蜷起，勉强没有滑下去。战争上身好像飘在咖啡上的棉花糖，他的头埋在死侍两腿之间，有时微微滑脱一半，他的嘴唇湿润、仍有余温，里面灌了半口血，或许在几公里外被人倒栽葱似的扔到这里时，碎了一个脾？红黑手套很快按他回去。战争的喉咙由于放松而显露一点温驯，被戳得鼓起。他一直昏迷，死侍一直对他说话。至于话语是什么，他只能听得见静音。顶着他额头的枪开着保险栓，手指微微下压扳机，死侍揪着他的头发，恶狠狠地把他的喉咙塞满。他快到了，他会开枪，他知道——

战争惊醒过来，心跳在他胸腔里反复上膛。梦带来冰冷的床铺和冰冷的汗水，还有——他往下看，他握着自己冰冷黏湿的阴茎。

他冲了个澡并久违地察觉到一些人类的部分好像绕着自己挥之不去的幽灵。疲惫感跟随水流刷过他的皮肤。天色已经亮起来。他又在死侍的停尸间里坐了会儿。

战争的记忆里死侍没享受过这个。他曾将死侍的下巴击碎，那时也是在床上。即使在床上（特别是在床上）他们依然能把本质的不合保留到射精那一刻。死侍的两只胳膊全被战争一手捏在背后，战争不作润滑，甚至连唾沫都不给就捅进他的屁股里。然后他听见死侍呸呸吐着血大笑。

“嘿。那挺疼的是不是？”

战争腾出一只手来托着他的下巴，感觉到模糊的振动从手臂传导。

“我读得到你。你能忍受。”他听见自己漠不关心地说。

死侍的小腿本来被压着跪下，好好地塞在小腹底下，他屁股被抬起来挨操的时候得到了限制性的自由。死侍伸出小腿，往战争发力的膝盖不断一拧，把战争又往里填了填——充满阻力感的摩擦让两个人嘴里都泄出一口粗喘。死侍翻到上面的时候新添了几块淤青，手臂也脱臼了。他们忙着寻找和堵上对方的嘴，舌头产生的话语在同一个口腔里持剑搏斗。高潮陆续来临，他贴着死侍的身体颤抖。“你可比我敏感多了。”死侍很快跳离他的阴茎，揉着屁股，湿漉漉地沾湿他们叠在一起的腿根，“不如咱俩试试？”

“绝不。”战争捏了捏鼻子。他疲倦而沙哑，听起来几乎不像警告，而是闹脾气了。

死侍的阴茎活化得很快，他又硬硬地贴着戳着蹭着战争的小腹，就好像想插入他的意识和他的皮肤，把底下不属于他的白色耻毛弄得黏湿板结。战争的鼾声忍无可忍地一顿，重复十几分钟前说过的话：“听着，我不做任何人下面的那个，韦德。连你也不行。”

“是谁天天往别人脑子里看色情片？”死侍咧开嘴哼唱，牙齿锋利反光，“我可都给你挑精品…”快乐的时光总短暂，他很快哀号起来，只因战争的硬拳头一把攥住他即将爆发的阴茎。

死侍永远离他而去之后，开始真正地侵入他的生活。时间跳跃装置和死侍的武器放在一起，后者挂在空屋的墙上，伤疤似的X。同一天他再次看见死侍，就站在他的刀和枪旁边，抱着双臂。“感谢你给我的东西上锁！”他特别不乐意地说。

“我有定期给它们上油，韦德。”

战争转开视线，看了一眼墙壁：蓝光浸没。锁弹开了，死侍接住掉下来的武器，耍了个刀花，他的枪口直垂向地面，“如果有人能准时付我工资，我就能从兜里掏几个硬币给你做小费，擦鞋匠。”枪声炸响，地面刨出个深深的弹坑，战争被碎片所伤（他的心灵防护功能偶尔会失去效用）。头罩下不死的佣兵朝他做鬼脸：“现在我只能给你弹壳。”

战争总会得到弹壳。他向刚刚陷落于自己手中的区域下放二十台无人监视系统。他尤为看重单人战术；尤其是在和搭档拆伙之后。碎成几截的能量枪滚过轮毂，人的残骸和武器的残骸被均匀地平铺在大地上。焦土。战争不总是完璧而归，一枚子弹击破了防御，嵌在他某根不致命的血管上，贴着神经。非常简单的手术，心灵感应可以在半分钟之内清创、止血，弹创被切开，最初的疼痛已经过去。“嘿，就让我来。”那个声音在他背后愉快地说。死侍的声音。

“不……韦德。”战争喃喃地说，“不是现在。别这么对我。”

“你往我脑子里装监视器的时候还骗我只有一点疼呢，那可是实打实的犯罪。”死侍用绷带压住他的伤口，“好吧，这……只会有一点疼。”

感觉正逼真地塑造出他。

“你的思维检测一开始就被关闭了。如果你不去想不该想的，它就不会痛。”战争迎着他的动作举起胳膊。

死侍发出不赞同的哈声，给绷带缠上死结。“你知道我每天都消耗多少止痛药？”

“我不知道。”战争说。这不是闪回。这不是梦。这不是他们曾经发生过的对话。声纹红色，不存在于死侍对他说过的任何话之中。（而他能调出每一次做爱、争吵、做爱、争吵。所有微末的细节。）伤口流过一阵暖洋洋的危险，TO的愈合技术对抗炎症反应，“你让我找不到你。”

无论在死侍离开之前或之后，战争想见他总得先流点血。手臂下落，他重新漂浮起来，弹壳在伤口里摩擦骨头，火灼般剧烈的痛楚比死侍存在更像是幻觉。死侍没有拿走他的弹壳。

战争的耳机鸣响。他向着发出明亮红光的位置飞去。

“你该被操两顿屁股才能懂事。”死侍说。

“闭嘴，韦德。”他睁开一只眼，威吓式地盯着死侍，灵媒（或是具有现实扭曲能力的某个变种人）被蓝光困在他面前的椅子上，角弓反张，两眼翻白，浑身抖动却无法逃脱，他的意识也正陷入恐怖的境地——供战争任意检索。“咋了，戒了那个踏着别人脊椎谈判的癖好吗？”死侍问，“那也是天启让你做，你才做的吗？”

灵媒的喉结几乎被掌控，间断吐出战争需要听到的东西：“太多的裂缝……精神上……只有……有一个人……有可能治愈……”

“给我他的坐标。”战争下达命令。

战争离开时，他的手滴下血迹。没人敢用死人的名字欺骗他。

*

“你不是知道如何治好我吗？”在这样近的距离，伸手就能（再次）扯断死侍的头颈，战争把手放在死侍的脖子上，像雄狮一样从轰鸣声的深处叫他的名字：“说啊！说你恨我！说你想消失！韦德！”

如果那是他最深的噩梦，他可以付诸实践；如果死侍会对他吐出滴下毒液的话，他至少能听得见。死侍只是沉默，在他脑海最深处总是挠着这样一种可能，离开他之前，死侍是否已经对他沉默了太久？

“我从未觉得你吵闹。”战争低声说，他现在是死侍的刀架了，暴怒设法让他变得虚弱。粉红噪音不能代替死侍，它们曾经是世界上仅仅留存的两种可以使他放松的声音。

如果这颗星球上所有声音都熄灭的话……他会从什么消灭起，结论不会更加显然了。

死侍用刀把敲敲他的头：“是吗。你什么时候听过你的好朋友死侍在说什么？”

他做了一件往常他从未做过的事：向着死侍解释自己。

“韦德，你值得所有一切。”

死侍给了他一个眼白。“仍旧执迷不悟，哈？显然我没能接受你可实现的一切，不然现在就是该我在我自己的脑子里问你了。你猜怎么，也许那样痛苦会更少。”最后一句变成了咕哝。

“不。不止是那些。你值得一切。”战争急匆匆地说，“我从没想过会……你知道的。你一直都那么做。”都是些他从未期待的变革。“活着。”

死侍点点头：“小概率倒霉总会成真。不过想想吧，我们总得有一个人舍弃时间连续性，否则平行宇宙怎么办？希望怎么办？”

战争把头深深埋入自己的双手，旋即抬起头，从额头起撕下了伤感。“我不会对此感到多余的歉意。”他说。弃置救世主不过是一种选择，已经成为征伐者——当他望向镜子，他不再是某个未来即将降临的阴影，他没有笑。弃置了时间跃迁装置，过去已经拒绝成为未来的他。 **战争** 。

“想不想看看你到底想要什么？”死侍说，看起来毫不意外，就像他也知道战争能得出结论。结论早在他舌头上粘着了。不过首先，战争要再听一次那压倒性的嘈杂。在几乎躯体化地耳膜流血之前，战争面前拼凑出了一个他几乎无法处理的画面。那是他。他扼死了他。死侍的手中有刀，有血，眼里燃烧着愤怒的余烬，除此之外别无他物，地点和时间都不重要，战争骑着他，臀部碾压他的胯骨，等等，什么？

“那就是你。”死侍的声音在他耳边响起，“你真正想要，却没有办法得到的，你最为黑暗的愿望……总之现在我也没办法变得又热又硬了，其他的倒是可以骑一骑。恭喜你阿内，你永远失去了实现它的机会。”

“我不会。”战争说。

他转身，逃回现实，去杀更多的人。去创造他该创造的——而不是改变他能改变的。死侍和粉红噪音是世界上仅有的两样能够让他平息的东西。现在加上鲜血。死侍先于他到达了死亡，在天堂之中；死侍会在鲜血里等着他的。（他知道他不会。）

END


End file.
